


All Souls Day

by lionsuicide



Series: Pumpkin Season [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A+ Parenting, Agent Bobby, Agent Rufus, Broken Families, Eventual Relationships, Homophobic Language, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Minor Character Death, dark themes, serial killer au, serial killers in love, serial killers in the making, slight child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:04:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9075064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionsuicide/pseuds/lionsuicide
Summary: Name: Gordon WalkerAge: 25 Gender: maleReasons why I would kill: He likes to bully people who are different than others. He is an asshole. He bullied and beat up his own sister because she hung out with a specific group of people.Killing scale: 6.54:Name: Gadreel PenikettAge: 22Gender: maleReasons why I would kill: He is an impulsive liar. He caused my best friend to leave me by spreading a horrible lie. He also likes to pretend to be someone else which is annoying.Killing scale: 7.9





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd this time around. All mistakes are my own.  
> Update:  
> I reread what I wrote and holy crap there are so many mistakes! the curse of auto correct I suppose.  
> I went back and fixed what mistakes I could find myself.

After the death of Becky, I started working on my makeup skills. I would watch YouTube videos on how to do different styles and designs for SFx makeup. When people asked me why I was so fascinated in it, I just replied that I wanted to work in Hollywood with all the big name SFx people.

I wanted to be a costume/makeup artist. They never questioned it. They just chalked it up to me being weird _. (You would have thought that after Becky people would have questioned me some more but no. Humans are idiots…. Looking back on it that was very risky of me to show such interest so soon after the murder but that's neither here nor there)_ As I worked on becoming better with makeup I would ponder over who my next victim would be. I realized I couldn't really kill people only based off of the fact that they didn't like Halloween. There are too many people who don't appreciate Halloween. I would get caught way too soon. It would be predictable. No I needed to keep the police on their toes. Which brought to me a series of questions. Who do I kill? Why am I killing them? How can I continue not to be a suspect? Whoever said being a killer was easy obviously never killed a person before in their life.

I decided to make it easier on myself and wrote out a list of possible victims.

**1:**

**Name: Pamela Barnes**

Age: 20

Gender: female

Reasons why I would kill: Annoying, slutty, she tried to boss me around when I first met her. She treated me like I was a lesser being. Killing scale: 4

**2:**

**Name: Samandriel Johnston**

Age: 18

Gender: male

Reasons why I would kill: He doesn't know how to keep secrets.

Killing scale: 2

**3:**

**Name: Gordon Walker**

Age: 25 Gender: male

Reasons why I would kill: He likes to bully people who are different than others. He is an asshole. He bullied and beat up his own sister because she hung out with a specific group of people.

Killing scale: 6.5

**4:**

**Name: Gadreel Penikett**

Age: 22

Gender: male

Reasons why I would kill: He is an impulsive liar. He caused my best friend to leave me by spreading a horrible lie. He also likes to pretend to be someone else which is annoying.

Killing scale: 7.9

**5:**

**Name: Bela Talbot**

Age: 21?

Gender: female

Reasons why I would kill: Manipulative, has a stick up her ass, pretentious.

Killing scale: 3

**6:**

**Name: My Brother**

Age: 19

Gender: male

Reasons why I would kill: he may or may not know that I killed Becky.

Killing scale:?

Need more data.

I stopped writing after I wrote down my brother's name. I don't know why I got the feeling that my brother knew. It was just a thought that never went away. Ever since two weeks after Becky’s death, he would give me weird looks. The looks he gave me weren't accusing, they were more curious. I never mentioned the looks he gave me and he never brought up the murder. So I had no idea if he knew or not. We kind of just tip toed around each other.

One day while I sat at my desk watching and taking notes on a tutorial that showed you how to make it look like someone's eyes were burned out, I heard yelling downstairs. I was curious as to why so I paused the tutorial and snuck out my room to the top of the steps. The yelling was louder but the words were still muffled so I tiptoed down the steps. I made sure to avoid the noisy step. Once I got passed that I walked over to the kitchen door. I could hear their words perfectly clear. My parents were screaming at my brother. “HOW COULD YOU! I DIDN’T RAISE MY SON TO BE A FAGGOT! MAKING OUT WITH A BOY! A BOY OF ALL FUCKING THINGS! YOU HEATHEN! YOU FAGGOT! YOU …YOU…” my father screamed. As he was thinking of more slurs to yell my mother started to talk in a condescending tone “How could you do this to us? What have we've done to deserve this? Did we not give you a good life? Did we not give you everything you ever wanted? How could you be gay? You do know God hates queers? How can we show our faces to the neighbors when they find out. We will be ruined. No one will want to talk to us now that our so called son is gay! How could you do this to us? You selfish disgusting heathen. You are such a disappointment.” Once she stopped talking my brother tried to explain himself to them. I heard him start his sentence before a loud skin on skin sound came from the room. At that point I ran in there.

My blood ran cold as I took in the scene. My brother head was facing the left and my father’s fist was still raised from the punch he delivered. My brother turned his head slowly to look in shock and fear _(and slight anger)_ while holding his quickly bruising cheek. My father lowered his fist. Everything was tense. _(As they say the silence was so tense you could have probably cut it with a knife)_ I went and stood in front of my brother. I didn't know how I was going to protect him but I'd be damned before I let my father hit him again. My brother tried to push me back behind him. He didn't want me in the cross fires I guess. He wanted to protect me and I wanted to protect him. My mother told me to go back upstairs. That this was a private matter and that I was standing in front of and protecting filth. I didn't budge. I just glared. My look said ‘Try me bitch. See what happens.’ If they wanted to get to him, they had to go through me first. I guess they realized that I wasn't moving so my father grunted angrily and stormed out. My mother started to leave as well but before she left she looked my brother in his eyes and said “We will finish this conversation later” smiled at me and left. I was standing close enough to my brother to feel him tense.

We waited a couple of minutes. We heard both mom and dad leave the house get in their car and drive off. Once they left I turned to my brother. I didn't know how to comfort him. I didn't know any words to make him feel better. I couldn't say everything was going to be alright because we knew that would be a lie. He stared at me and I stared back. I said the first thing that came to my mind. “Wanna get drunk and binge watch The Wire on Netflix?” To which he responded “Sure why not.” We didn't talk about what happened in the kitchen. I didn't ask and he didn't offer. We stole my dad's beer, went to my room, I grabbed my laptop, exited out of the tutorial, pulled up Netflix and we both sat on my bed. I put the laptop in between us, opened up two beers, handed him one and pushed play. That's how we spent the better part of four hours. At some point we ran out of beer so we both laid down. I don't know why but I grabbed his hand and just held it. He looked at me but I refused to acknowledge it. I couldn't verbally comfort him so I did it through my actions. I told him that I was there for him no matter what without ever speaking a word. And he told me that he appreciated the comfort by squeezing my hand back. I fell asleep somewhere along the way. When I woke up the next day he was gone. Before I could go look for him I saw a note on the laptop which was on my nightstand.

_‘To my little brother:_

_I'm sorry for leaving but I think it's about time. I'm so sick of the fighting. All I wanted to do was be a perfect son but they make it so hard. You'll be fine. They actually like you. I know you'll do great things with your life. I hope all your makeup dreams come true!_

_Until we meet again.'_

I cried. Even though my brother and I wasn't super close, he was still my family and I loved him. Losing him tore a hole in my heart. (It's true what they say. You don't know what your missing till it's gone) It was in that moment I knew who my next victims were going to be. Halloween couldn't come soon enough.

I decided to start early. For the whole month of October my parents were going to suffer. I lost my brother, they lose their lives.

_(This was the first and last time I started early to kill someone.)_

I started October 1st and I started off small.

**Week one:**

I didn't do to much the first week. This was my week for subtly. I took a few small items like moms makeup that she barely used, dad's pens and pencils, his lighters, etc. Like I predicted, they just took it as them misplacing items and that they were forgetting where they were.

**Week two:**

I started to give them little gifts. Things they didn't necessarily hate but still made them uncomfortable. My father didn't like the texture of cotton balls so I broke into his office and glued them to every available surface. My mother didn't like the sound of nails on a chalkboard so I got a recording of that, snuck into her office and hid the tape in there. It was on a timer so at random times throughout the day it would play itself. I started stealing more noticeable things from the both of them as well. Wallets, unimportant notebooks, etc. I also suggested that they take a week off because they seemed so stressed out. They were reluctant at first but I was able to convince them that they needed a week getaway. They booked a vacation for October 30-November 8.

**Week three:**

I played off their phobias. My mother was deadly afraid of mice. So one day while my father was at work and I “was in school”, and my mother was home alone doing some papers or reports, I snuck into the house and released over 35 white mice in the living room. I quickly ran out of the house and waited. It took an hour or so but it was well worth it. Out of nowhere there was a bloodcurdling scream. _(Mother Dearest found a mouse or the mouse found her, I found out later)_ She came running out of the house with a couple of mice hanging off of her. It took them three hours to catch all the mice and two more hours to get her back into the house. My father was extremely scared of snakes so one day while he was on his lunch break, I snuck in and released a _(nonvenomous)_ 5 foot snake in his office right on his desk. I ran and hid around the corner and waited. I heard him whistling as he went back into his office. 6…5…4…3…2…1… my dad ran out of office. His face was pale and he was breathing hard _(He was having a panic attack)._ I also started taking bigger items such as laptops, mom’s presentations for work, dad’s transcripts, expensive jewelry, car keys, etc. I placed viruses on both their work computers so that they lost everything important. They were becoming increasingly agitated! It was absolutely fabulous. All the negative energy they were giving off gave me life! They contemplated going to the police for a bit but ultimately decided against it. They didn't want anyone to know that they were down to one son.

**Week four:**

I didn't do to much for the first couple days. They were absolutely paranoid.(Good god it was amazing) They were snapping at each other more and more often. Arguing behind closed doors. Blaming each other for their own misfortunes. Anytime I came around they acted like everything was fine and that they weren't worried or scared.

Oh they had no idea I was the one ruining their lives and it was absolutely delicious watching them squirm. I was slightly worried about them cancelling their vacation. I asked them once if it was a wise idea to go on the vacation with them going at each the way they were. My father told me to mind my business and that they weren't canceling the trip. It was perfect because no one besides the hotel and the plane expected them and that was easily fixed with two phone calls to cancel everything. With their hotel/plane tickets cancelled I had them at my mercy.

**October 30 early morning (around 3-4 am)**

Late in the night I snuck out and brought back all the things I had stolen from them the last 3.5 weeks and place the others items in each of their offices. Mom got dads stuff and dad got moms stuff. I took my mom’s purse off the kitchen table and placed it in dad’s office, and I took my dad’s wallet and main notebook and placed it in mom’s office.

**October 30 morning (around 9 am)**

They both came out of their room and went about their usual morning business. My mom came downstairs first. She was looking for her purse. She asked me if I saw it and I told her that I saw dad taking it into his office for some reason. She went off in search of her purse in dad’s office. While she was heading to the office dad came downstairs and asked me if I saw his wallet and notebook and I told him I saw mom take it to her office. He said thanks and went to go fetch his stuff. I went and sat on the stairs. This was gonna be an epic moment and I didn't want to miss it. As if called on cue they both ran into the kitchen and started to immediately yell at each other. They were up on each other spitting in each other's faces.

That went on for about ten minutes. I finally grew bored with it so I stood up whistling a random tune, went to my bag of things pulled out my small baseball bat walked into the kitchen behind my father and swung hard at his head. He went down like a brick. I didn't hit him enough to kill him but he wasn't moving anytime soon. I looked over to my mother and she was frozen in shock. I smiled at her and went to check the pulse on my father to make sure he was really still alive. ( _You know what they say when you assume things)_ While I was checking my mother seemed to find her voice. She screamed. It was way too early for all that so instead of using chlorophyll like I had originally planned I took the bat and knocked her upside the head as well. She was out like a light. I tied both their bodies up, put tape on their mouths, and placed them on plastic sheets in the living room. I decided that I was gonna make them look like marionette puppets.

Although this would take some time to do, I wasn't worried about time. I had all day and most of the night to finish the both of them. I wasn't expected anywhere and they were on 'vacation' so time was on my side. I was gonna perfect the makeup and outfits this time around. I put on some music and walked up to the unconscious bodies.

I decided I was gonna start with my father first. I went and grabbed a clean rag. I wiped the blood off his head and out of his hair. Stitched up the wound and applied antiseptic on it. Not because I was trying to be nice I just didn't want the blood to drip down and ruin my hard work (I learned that with Becky)

I couldn't work with him tied up so I untied him, took the tape off his mouth, and stripped him bare, and got to work making him a beautiful puppet. Unfortunately before I could use the paint I had to make him less hairy. I had the displeasure of shaving my own father completely bare _. (In all the years I've been alive I think that was possibly one of the worst things ever)_

As much as I didn't want to it was a necessary evil. Hair and paint just didn't mix well together. (That took over an hour and a half to finish.) Once finished with that I finally was able to start painting. I started with his feet and worked my way up.

Because of my music, I couldn't hear him waking up. I was working on his left arm and in the middle of Am I A Psycho by Tech N9ne, I got punched in the face by my supposed to still be unconscious father. For a man who was hit upside the head quite hard, he was shockingly alert. He got up quickly and tried to run. Fortunately for me he didn't see mother lying on the floor and tripped right over her. As he went down I got up and jumped on top of him to attempt to knock him out again. He was ruining my makeup! I had to put him out immediately. He once again recovered quickly and we wrestled all over the living room. One minute I had the upper hand, the next he did. We weren't getting anywhere. To make matters worse my mother woke up sometime during the match and was crying and screaming for help through the tape. Pretty soon the neighbors were going to come a knockin if I didn't do something quick. As I was planning a strategy, I lost my focus and my father gained and held the upper hand. He was able to get both hands around my neck. He started choking me.

I couldn't breathe.

I fought as hard as I could to break free of his hold but I couldn't. I could see black spots on the edge of my vision. I was going to pass out.

My stupid father was going to kill me _(it was upsetting because I only had one kill under my belt, I couldn't even make it into serial killer status before I was killed)._ Just as I was about to pass out, my father released me and got up off me. I didn't understand why he did but that wasn't my main concern. I was more worried about the beautiful thing called oxygen. When my breathing returned to normal a minute or two later I looked up to see why my father gave up and the sight that greeted me was spectacular. My brother was holding my father in a chokehold.

My father was struggling worse than I was but my brother was able to hold him down until he finally went limp. My brother dropped him to floor.

I stared at him and he stared at me.

We continued the staring match for a good five minutes until he finally asked me if I killed Becky.

Yes.

He asked if I was in the process of killing both our parents.

Yes.

At that moment whimpering broke through our staring contest. We forgot all about mother.

While we looked at her, he asked me the final question of the night.

He asked me if I wanted help.

That would be awesome.

He smiled a devilish smile to our mother, which cause her to cry harder.

We drugged her and I explained what my idea was and he loved it. Since I had to redo my father’s paint job I asked him to get started on mother. I asked him to start by shaving her as well. Once he was finished with that, I showed him the tutorial that I already memorized and told him to just copy that.

We worked diligently. We stopped for a couple breaks here and there. Catching up on each other’s lives since he's been gone. It was good to have my brother back. I missed him dearly. It took us the rest of the day to perfect the makeup. Our parents woke up three more times throughout the process but since it was two against one we were able to put them down quickly without too much damage to our work.

Once night had fallen he took mothers car and drove it to an unknown destination and dumped it. While he did that I went around the house and cleaned. I took anything that could get me caught _(the bat, the rags, the razors, the plastic sheets, the paintbrushes and makeup, etc.)_ took it out back to my fire pit, threw it in, poured the gasoline and set it all on fire _(We had a fire pit in the back, it looked like we were doing a bonfire)_. The only thing we had to do now was set up the bodies in the appropriate setting and wait for people to find out that the cool looking decorations weren't fake after all.

Once he returned two hours later, he told me he found a perfect spot to set them in. He showed me his phone which had pictures of the place he wanted on it and I had to agree it was a perfect place. The only thing was it was on the opposite side of town and we would have to transport them there. _(It was risky and stupid and we could have gotten caught but as my brother said go big or go home)_

We waited till 3 am to move them. We gave them some more drugs to make sure they stayed unconscious. We gently placed their bodies in the trunk of father’s car and left the house. We drove across town in silence. It took us 30 minutes or so to get there. We parked the car in a hidden place, got out and walked around to scope out the place. We had to see if there was any security guards or police. When we didn't come across any we ran back to the car to quickly grab the bodies. He grabbed father and I grabbed mother. We moved as quickly and as quietly as possible. We got to the chosen area pretty fast. We took down the puppets they had up, undressed them, and moved them to the side. We laid mother and father out and dressed them up in their new clothes. We hung them up the like the other puppets were.

Since this was a public place with a security guard somewhere nearby we couldn't risk waking them up like I wanted to. We just had to be content with the earlier struggles of them realizing their sons were the ones who were going to kill them. We placed some very thin, hard to see, constricting wires around their necks. With every breath they took it would constrict tighter and tighter around their throats, slowly killing them. If they woke up and panicked then it would kill them quicker. Hopefully it would kill them before anyone discovered that they were in fact real human beings and not wooden puppets.

We disposed of the fake puppets and hightailed it out of there. We got in the car and drove home. There wasn't much we could do besides wait and see what happened. When we got home, we both went into my room, got in my bed, and just laid there staring at each other. There was so much I wanted to ask him and to tell him but nothing seemed right.

I think he had the same problem because he opened his mouth as if to say something but nothing ever came out. I decided words weren't needed so I grabbed his hand and closed my eyes. Tomorrow. We would discuss it tomorrow, I thought to myself as I drifted off to sleep.

_"What happened after that? What happened the next day? Where exactly did you take your parents?"_

_"Slow down with the questions! The next day we got up made breakfast, chatted lightly about random things, and then went to the park."_

_"The park?"_

_"Yes, the park. We weren't sure if that day was going to be our last free day out of prison, what we did was risky. We decided we wanted to enjoy the fresh air while we could. Now are you gonna let me finish the story or are you gonna interrupt me some more?"_

_"Please do continue, forgive him, my brother can be so rude sometimes."_

_"Hey shut up!"_

_"No you shut up!"_

_"No you..."_

_"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP BEFORE I DECIDE TO GO BACK ON MY WORD AND KILL YOU!"_

_"Sorry..."_

_"Sorry..."_

"Good now then back to your first questions. As time went on and no cops surrounded us we began to relax a little more. We thought maybe all was fine. We went home turned on the news and just let it play in the background. We played a few board games, watched Netflix on my laptop, discussed irrelevant things and before we knew it was already 6:00 pm. We decided until we got caught we would pass out candy to the little trick or treaters. By the time trick or treating finished at nine there was still no news on our parents. We were nervous. Around 10 o'clock someone knocked on our door.

We knew what that meant, we were either going to jail or being told our parents were dead. We glanced at each other and I went to open the door while he sat on the steps and watched. There were two police officers standing on our front porch. They asked us our names and we told them.

They said that they regretted to be the barer of bad news but our parents were killed. We stared in what they assumed was shock and despair. They continued talking but I stopped listening. I really thought we were going to get caught and arrested for the murder of our parents but we weren't even suspects.

We asked them where they were found at because they were supposed to be in Cancun enjoying their weeklong vacation. They told us that they were found at a traveling carnival.

They proceeded to tell us how they were discovered…

_"How were they discovered?" "Apparently the puppets we moved were part of an act that a puppeteer used in a show for families. They were running late for some reason or another and didn't have time to check the puppets beforehand so they just grabbed them and brought them onstage and left them there for people to observe and talk about it before the show when a child went up to touch them and father fell over right on top of the child. When the adults went to save the child they realized that they weren't fake puppets."_

_"Wow!"_

_"Wow! That poor child."_

_"Out of all the people to find out about them it was a child who had to ruin it. *sigh* At least there was a crowd to witness it happen. Anyway that was the second kill I ever did and the first my brother did. After that for the next couple years after that we traveled around killing people every Halloween."_

_"So that's how you became known as the Halloween Killer. That's pretty awesome!"_

_"What happened to your brother though? How come he's not here right now?"_

_"My brother and I have long split up. He is currently making a name for his self in the serial killer world. We do meet up every other year or so to do a killing together. One year we will do my style and another year we will do his style. Actually this year is our year to meet up again. If you both are good little pets you might just get to meet him. I'm tired of answering questions, but since I'm in a generous mood you guys get one more question to ask."_

_They look at each other communicating with their eyes. At the exact same time they turned back at me and the shorter one asked_

_"What is your name?"_

_I smiled._

_"My name is ...."_

**Author's Note:**

> Can anyone guess who the main killer is ?  
> Love it ? Hate it? Drop a comment below ! Comments would be greatly appreciated:)


End file.
